Candy
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: Odiaba los dulces, los destestaba... pero por ella, Oh por ella sería capaz de soportarlo. SasuSaku, ¿CRACK? Drabble


n/a: ¡HOLAAAAA GEEENTEEEEEE! ¿Cómo andan? xd. Acá les traigo otro pseudo drabble, (éste si se puede catalogar como drabble porque tiene 602 palabras según el contador de word xdd). Espero que les guste :), aunque algunos ya lo leyeron xd, pero sirve para entretenerse unos... dos o tres minutos xd.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

A leer gente, que Sasuke espera o-o

-

-

* * *

**Candy  
By Lolly**

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Volvía de una misión y el cansancio amenazaba por consumirlo por completo. Sólo deseaba irse a su casa. Quería descansar. Sus cabellos azabaches se movían al compás del viento. Sus negros ojos reflejaban pesadez y unas casi imperceptibles ojeras los acompañaban. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y sus pies se movían con parsimonia.

De repente sintió un aroma extrañadamente dulce, tanto que lo asqueó.

Él odiaba lo dulce.

Giró su vista claramente molesto, para encontrarse con una tienda de dulces. Que idiota, cómo no sentiría esa fragancia, si estaba en el lugar donde abundaban ese tipo de golosinas. De todos los tamaños, colores y sabores.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de indiferencia, y se dispuso a retomar su camino hacia su hogar. Pero hubo un pequeño detalle que le llamó la atención. En uno de los estantes de la tienda exhibían lo último en golosinas. Unos _caramelos_ de tamaño mediano y de un chillón color _rosa._

Aquel dulce le recordaba vagamente a alguien, no estaba muy seguro a quién. De repente su mente quedó en blanco y sus pensamientos fueron borrados por un incontrolable _deseo de tomar_ aquellos caramelos. Los quería _todos_, cada uno de ellos. Sacó su billetera y comenzó a juntar dinero.

Se fijó en el precio de los dulces, sólo valían unos pocos centavos. Eso era injusto, tendrían que valer mas, eran demasiados bellos a la vista. Simplemente _perfectos_.

Se acercaba al vendedor, que estaba hablando con un niño de no más de siete años. El pequeño sacó unas pocas monedas que tenía y le señaló al hombre aquellas preciosas joyas rosas. El moreno se alarmó.

¡Aquel mocoso tocaría algo que es entera y completamente _suyo_!

Giró su oscura mirada a los dos sujetos, viendo como el más pequeño agarraba con unas manitas algo sucias con tierra, unos cuantos de sus caramelos.

Su sharingan amenazó con activarse, él no permitía que nadie se atreva a ni siquiera imaginar poseer cualquier objeto, frase, técnica o _persona_ que le perteneciera.

El muchachito le pagó al vendedor y se estaba yendo a su casa. Lo miró intensamente y aquel niño, con una inocencia claramente notoria, le preguntó:

— Señor ¿Le pasa algo?

Él sólo le dirigió la mirada más arisca y desagradable que pudo. Con su cara, señaló los dulces que el niño tenía en sus manos. Aquel, interpretando mal su gesto, le ofreció uno.

— ¿Quiere uno de mis caramelos señor?

El moreno estaba al borde de la desesperación. ¡Cómo ese mocoso se atrevía a mendigarle algo de sus pertenencias! Su sharingan despertó, haciendo girar furiosamente sus tres aspas. El pobre niño huyó, asustado por el cambio de color en sus ojos, pero para su furia, el muchacho no le había dado las pequeñas delicias rosas.

Muy molesto, se giró hacia el vendedor. Su sharingan ya no estaba, pero esa mirada de rabia seguía allí, haciendo que el vendedor tuviera temblores en su espalda por el miedo que le causaba.

Caminaba a velocidad mínima hacia la vitrina. Trataba de intimidar con su presencia al dueño del local. Sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado. En ese preciso momento iba a obligarle a que le diera las golosinas rosas.

Miraba con _anhelo_ aquellos preciosos confites. Pronto serian de él… sólo suyas.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, qué haces aquí?— Preguntó una muy confundida Sakura, ya que no era muy común ver a Sasuke en una tienda de golosinas.

Giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con el caramelo _más _dulce y rosa de todos.

—Hn.

Y ese sí que era sólo_ suyo_…

-

_

* * *

_

Review no jutsu!


End file.
